road home
by magli
Summary: C'EST EN FR mais le titre traduit c bidon bon alors il s'agit d'un slash H/D et il y a quelque petit flashdu couple sirius/narcissiadonc voila le chap 2
1. Default Chapter

Note : Comme je suis une fanatique des slash j'ai décidé d'en traduire donc il s'agit d'un slash l'auteur original est Blanche Malfoy le titre c road home longueur est de 18 chapitres

attention ceci est un slash homophobe vous abstenir

Vu que je suis en pleine session d'examens la traduction risque d'être un tout petit peu ralentie mais j'ai finis la semaine prochaine et je vous enverrais le chap. 2.

Voila bonne lecture

Chap.1 - Seul

A nouveau, elle étai là, pensant à lui. Il surtout d'autres. Sirius Black. De ses yeux noirs plein de sottise, de son sourire séducteur, de ses bras forts et des mains qui ont su tenir une femme tellement bien. La tristesse se lit partout dans ses yeux bleus. Serait-elle jamais encore avec lui? Serait-elle jamais heureuse comme elle était par le passé ? Seulement avec lui. Jamais avec quiconque d'autre. Certainement pas avec son mauvais mari. 

Narcissa a su qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, il y a deux ans et depuis qu'elle s'est demandée où il était. Il a été caché ; il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. C'était la seule alternative possible et sûre qu'il a eue. Elle a toujours cru en son innocence. Toujours. Pas simplement parce qu'elle a su son sens aigue de l'étique et de la dévotion qu'il avait pour James et Lily Potter. Non. Elle a su qu'il était innocent parce qu'elle l'a aimé.

' aimé, Narcissa ?dans le Passé ? Êtes tu sûre?' elle s'est interrogée.

Avec un autre soupir, elle a regardé fixement le livre ouvert, yeux perdus dans le passé. Elle s'est rappelée très bien leur premier baiser. Si doux, innocent, et beau. Alors Lucius est venu, et avec lui un contrat de mariage, d'un sens du devoir à sa famille et d'une vie honteuse. Elle a détesté Lucius avec tout son coeur. Au début de leur mariage il a été extrêmement instruit et raffiné, tous ses mouvements et les attitudes ont mathématiquement calculé. Tout se trouve. Dès que Draco est arrivé- non, avant cela ; elle avait été stupidement aveugle - il avait vraiment montré ce qu'était il. Un homme qui n'a pas su l'amour. Un bâtard froid et cruel. Un monstre.

Et alors tout l'enfer s'est lâchement cassé. Elle n'a jamais su quoi prévoir de Lucius. Un moment il était aimable et plaisant, et soudain il est devenu rigide, fâché et violent. Elle a essayé avec toute sa force de protéger Draco contre ses oscillations d'humeur. Et au moins dans cet aspect de sa vie elle était réussie. Ou ainsi elle a pensé.

Une larme solitaire s'échappé de ses yeux mais elle l'efface rapidement .

 ''Mère?" –elle entend la voix traînante de son fils qui l'appelle. ''Mère ''. Pas 'maman ', Draco avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça depuis qu'il était petit garçon .Seulement 'mère ', avec cette tonalité froide que Lucius lui avait enseignée.

Elle avait l'habitude de blâmer Lucius pour cela, mais intérieurement ,elle savait que c'était son défaut parce qu'elle avait trop peur de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Draco si elle n'obéissait pas ses ordres. On ne lui a jamais permis de toucher son propre fils ou de chuchoter des mots affectueux dans des ses oreilles. Pas une étreinte a été autorisé. Selon Lucius, leur fils serait seulement plus fort s'il l'enseignait à ne pas être affaibli par les artifices de l'amour. Mais tout ce qu'elle a vu depuis toutes ces années était un garçon seul, défensif et effrayé.

Avec un autre soupir, elle ferme le livre très délicatement, cachant une vieille photographie dans les feuilles 

"Oui, fils?" A-t-elle répondu dans un chuchotement.

 ''père veux vous voir''

Elle a froncé les sourcils, pensant pourquoi Draco était venu personnellement au lieu d'un des elfes de maison. Pendant un moment, elle n'a pas su quoi dire. Alors elle a finalement eu le courage de demander. "Et pourquoi êtes vous ici ?"

"Parce que." Draco  pâli avec une émotion soudaine mais il a rapidement disparu de son visage parfait. "parce que je me demandais si vous me viendriez demain au chemin de traverse dans les magasins pour ma nouvelle année scolaire."

Elle a vu une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle est choquée pendant un moment, puis elle a souri.

" 

Naturellement que je viens, chéri."

Tout n'est pas perdu, pensa- t'elle.

 ''Ok '' et il s'en alla

Narcissa se leva et  arrangea ses vêtements. Alors elle se regarda dans le miroir. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, et un visage extrêmement désagréable. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider d'être désagréable devant Lucius. Mais elle essaie immobile de maintenir les apparences, pour son fils. Peut-être un jour elle aurait le courage de faire face à son mari et à tout se qu'il  représente. Un jour le masque tomberait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy avait changé sévèrement depuis que seigneur Voldemort était de retour. Son père ne lui fait toujours pas  assez confiance pour lui donner des informations valables sur les mangemorts, mais il a déjà participé à une des réunions. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi  écoeuré dans sa  vie entière.

Peut-être quand il était plus jeune - bien, non pas beaucoup plus jeune puisqu'il avait apprécié réellement ce qui s'est produit pendant la coupe de Quidditch avec ces moldus - il aurait eu plaisir à voir des moldus étant tournés à l'envers. Mais voir réellement des personnes - vraies personnes - étant torturées et assassinées était... redoutable. Ça a été la plus mauvaise expérience de sa vie. Quand il est retourné à la maison, il s'est immédiatement senti malade. Il a essayé pas le laissé apparaître à père, mais Lucius l'avait regardé avec dégoût, comme il savait exactement comment Draco se sentait. Il a su que Draco n'avait pas apprécié un but de l'exposition qu'ils jouent. Draco a également su qu'il payerait chèrement ce moment de faiblesse. Mais curieusement, Lucius n'avait pas indiqué un mot. Et Draco a eu l'impression que sa mère a eu quelque chose faire avec lui.

Après cet épisode, étant un mangemort ne faisait plus aussi appel à lui. Sûr il a aimé la puissance et ses ramifications. Il était ambitieux, juste comme un Serpentard devrait l'être. Il n'aime pas l'idée des sang-de-bourbe étudiant chez Hogward ou à aucune autre école de magie. Mais il n'était pas prêt à les tuer pour sa croyance. Il était presque totalement sûr il ne serait pas jamais prêt pour quelque chose comme cela.

Mais la chose la plus terrifiante, de toutes les choses déstabilisantes, était ce nouveau sentiment dans son coeur qui grandissait de jour en jour et ils ne sont pour aucun autres que Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vécu.

Nerveusement, il met son visage dans des ses mains. Il était si confus. Il ne pouvait absolument pas être amoureux de son ennemi. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Il avait juré de ne jamais aimer. Il a craignait ce que son père lui ferait s'il le découvrait. On n'a pas permis à un Malfoy d'aimer.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas l'aider de tomber amoureux de Harry Potter. Pas du tout

Il a dit des choses terribles à Harry. Pas parce qu'il a voulu à, mais parce que c'est ce qui était prévu. Tout le monde s'est attendu à ce qu'il soit méchant et agisse comme un Malfoy, ainsi fut-il. Et il le regrette.

La vérité était qu'il vraiment effrayé quand Harry avait été emporté. La pensée de le perdre était perturbante. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute à son coeur au sujet de ses sentiments pour l'autre garçon. Il était amoureux de  lui. Toute cette haine n'avait été qu'un masque. Depuis le premier jour où il a aimé Harry Potter.

Naturellement, puisqu'il était un Malfoy, il ne pouvait probablement pas montrer  comme il était offensé et blessé. Son père s'est attendu à ce qu'il soit cruel et désagréable comme lui. Par conséquent il a essayé de rendre la vie de Harry aussi malheureuse comme possible. Après tout, il choisi un Weasley au-dessus de lui... Dieu, que ce garçon est énervant

Mais après, il ne pouvait pas admirer Harry - il aimait tout savoir à son sujet. Son sourire doux, son courage et le talent naturel pour le quidditch, même les cheveux noirs indomptables. Et rien, absolument rien n'a pu être comparé à ses beaux et intenses yeux verts. Harry était unique

La question était : 'maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposez faire pour avoir le courage d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de Harry Potter ?'

La réponse est venue plus vite qu'il a imaginé.

Après le déjeuner, il a accidentellement entendu une conversation, entre son père et quelques mangemorts, qui lui a donné des frissons. Voldemort projetait tuer quelques moldus choisis par hasard, la famille de Weasley - les amoureux des moldus les plus notoires - et Harry Potter. Selon son père, Voldemort avait découvert que une manière de casser l'enchantement qui  protégeait Harry et que c'était seulement une question de temps.

Au début, Draco n'a pas su pas quoi faire de cette information. Il ne s'était jamais senti si seul et inutile. Mais une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry mourir.

Ainsi, sans penser- il réalisera l'importance de la chose qu'il était sur le point pour faire - il  prit un morceau de parchemin et écrit un message d'avertissement à Dumbledore, le directeur de Hogwarts.

Tandis que son hibou volait dans le ciel avec le parchemin, non signé, attaché à ses pattes, Draco ferma, pendant un moment, ses yeux, essayant de penser quoi faire après. Soudain  tout lui est devenu très clair. Il agirait normalement devant son père et amis. Il feindrait pour détester Harry comme il le faisait toujours. Et le plus important de tous, il deviendrait un espion.

Il a juré pour lui et Harry, qu'à tout prix, il prendrait Voldemort.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry avait perdu le compte des fois où il a relu la lettre de Sirius. Selon elle, son parrain avait entièrement raison, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre Harry ne pouvait pas cesser d'estimer que quelque chose ne tournait pas juste. Il continua de lire la lettre sans fin, espérant repérer quelque chose entre les lignes.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendu un ronflement sonore venir de la chambre à coucher de Dudley. Les Dursley ignorait complètement Harry, encore plus que d'habitude. Et Harry était leur en était profondément reconnaissant. Il voulait juste être seul. L'année précédente avait été la plus douloureuse et la plus difficile période de sa vie. Fréquemment son esprit  se souvenait de nouveau de Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric. Il  su que ce n'était pas sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à se sujet. Si seulement... Il  ferma ses yeux vert émeraude. Il ne se voulait pas pleurer,peu importe la douloureux.

Hedwige sembla sentir sa tristesse, parce qu'elle vola rapidement au lit de Harry et le pinca affectueusement. Il ria un peu.

Soudaine il  entendit la porte avant s'ouvrir avec fracas .Il sauta rapidement du lit, baguette magique prête. Son corps  tremblait mais il  maintenait fermement la baguette magique. La porte de sa chambre  s'ouvrit et un grand homme avec les yeux foncés entra. Harry  tenu son souffle pendant une seconde.

"Sirius !?"Cria-t-il, étonné.

"Harry!" Ils embrassèrent (n/t pas dans ce sens la….pervers). "Dieu, tu vas bien ?"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?"

"Harry..." Harry  nota la tonalité prudente dans la voix de Sirius et frissonna. 

"Qu'est-ce que il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda instamment Harry.

"Il y a eut une attaque. Au Terrier."

Un silence mortel. Et puis l'orage.

"NON ! Il ça ne se peut pas. Dites-moi que c'est un mensonge."

"C'est vrai, Harry. Mais... " Sirius ne pu pas finir, Harry l'avait interrompu.

"OH mon Dieu ! Ils sont morts ou pas ?" Harry tomba au bas du lit, son corps entier prit de  secousse.

"NON ! Écoutes moi, Harry ! Ils sont très bien. Et sont en sécurité ", et avant que Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sirius a ajouté," Dumbledore les a avertis à temps. Mais tu dois sortir d'ici. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr. Il y a seulement quelques barrières de charme encore pour te protéger. Je suis venu ici pour te prendre. Peux-tu faire tes valises rapidement ? Nous devons aller le plus vite possible."

Harry était trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. Il commença à bégayer.

"Mais Sirius, comment... Je veux dire quoi... "Il se  rendit soudain compte d'un fait très particulier. Les Dursley ne s'étaient pas réveillé. "Pourquoi les Dursley dorment toujours ?" 

"J'ai jeté un charme sur eux. Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'était nécessaire." Sirius sembla coupable.

"QUOI? Es-tu aliéné ? Vous ne pouvez pas jeter de sorts. Et si le ministère vous t'avait repérer ?"

"C'est un risque que j'ai dû prendre. Honnêtement, Harry. J'ai violé beaucoup de règles pour venir ici aujourd'hui. Et je ne m'inquiète pas car tous ce qui m'importe en ce moment c'est ta sécurité. Nous devons sortir hors d'ici." 

"Où allons nous ?" demanda Harry tandis qu'il emballait ses affaires.

"Dans un endroit plus sûr. Écris juste une note aux Dursley et nous partons d'ici. Ne t'inquiétez pas pour eux, je pensent que ça ne les dérangera pas ." remarquant l'hésitation de Harry, il a ajouté, "ils iront bien, Harry. Dumbledore prend soin de la situation. Et je promets que je t'expliquerai tout après que nous soyons sortis."

Harry inclina la tête. Il avait confiance en son parrain. Alors pourquoi se tenait-il là immobile ? Rapidement, il est sorti de sa  transe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry encore était étonné au sujet  de son départ précipiter. Sirius l'avait amené à la cachette de Remus. Il s'amusait réellement, sauf que de temps à autre son coeur avait mal pour ses plus chers amis Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous bien parce que Dumbledore lui a fréquemment donné des nouvelles au sujet de ce qui se produisait. Autrement il serait probablement devenu fou. On ne lui a pas permis de rester en contact avec ses amis parce que Sirius  craignait que sa correspondance soit arrêtée. Et pour lui et les autres, il a dû accepter cela sans se plaindre.

Les jours se sont écoulés, la colère qu'il sentait pour Voldemort avait seulement accru. Il savait qu'il était seulement vivant grâce à un espion de Dumbledore. Il espérait qu'il pourrait le  ou la remercier. Mais Dumbledore ne savait pas qui était cette personne. Harry avait le sentiment que même si le directeur savait qui était l'espion, il ne lui dirait pas.

Malheureusement, l'avertissement de cette mystérieuse personne n'avait pas été assez. Une famille de moldus était morte. Harry  eu des frissons en pensant a cela. Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui indiquer les détails, mais il su que ça avait été terrible. Dans l'un des murs de la maison, ils ont trouvé un message adressé à Harry. Il était la prochaine cible, et tôt ou tard il se ferait attraper. Il l'avait su parce que une nuit il s'est soudainement réveillé après rêve inquiétant et pendant qu'il faisait un tour en bas au calme, il avait entendu les fragments d'une conversation Sirius et Remus.

Le rêve était une autre chose qui tracassait incessamment Harry. Il a rêvé qu'il était Voldemort et près de lui n'était autres que Draco Malfoy. Il  pensait qu'il devrait combattre les deux, mais à la dernière minute Malfoy était soudainement de son côté, l'aidant. Il était vraiment bizarre.

'Tu me fais confiance Harry ?' lui avait demandé Draco.

'Je ne sais pas. Comment peux-tu être de mon côté ? Tu me détestes.' 

'Non, je n'ai pas. Je n'ai jamais. N'oublie pas cela. Tu n'oublies jamais cela.' les yeux gris étaient si sincères que Harry avait senti que c'était ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

'Harry!' 

Soudain Voldemort s'est attaqué à eux, et Draco avait sauté devant Harry, lui sauvant la vie. 

'NON ! Draco!' Harry pleurait pendant qu'il observait tomber l'autre garçon. Il s'est mis à genoux près de Draco et  pris sa main. 'Ne meurs pas. Stp, ne meurs pas.' Mais il était trop tard. 

Alors Harry se réveillait tout en sueur et tremblant.Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Dans son rêve il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort pour Malfoy, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas même le dire à haute voix. L'opposé de la haine. Mais c'était totalement impossible. Il détestait Draco Malfoy, et vice versa. Il ne pouvait probablement pas... Il  ferma ses yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. 

Ceci le dérangeait autant que la pensée de Voldemort tuant des moldus. 

Avec un profond soupir, il se promit deux choses. Un, qu'il ne penserait jamais à Malfoy comme ça – comme si il était important pour lui, hors qu'il ne l'était pas. Et deux, qu'il ferait à tout prix face à Voldemort. Seul.

Please, please, please, please, r&r

Merci

Magli


	2. si les regards pouvvaient tuer

Note : Comme je suis une fanatique des slash j'ai décidé d'en traduire donc il s'agit d'un slash l'auteur original est Blanche Malfoy le titre c road home longueur est de 18 chapitres

attention ceci est un slash homophobe vous abstenir

Bon alors pour les reviewers :

myamora _malfoy, marie, Mae, Mimi : merci etje suis contente que sa vous plaise

juliepotter : merci et je finit bientôt mes exams dans 4jours( g anglais lundi le stress)

Tsuki_chan : j'ai essayer de faire attention à la conjugaison j'espère que ça te plaira.

sailor digitale : je vais t'avouer que je découvre la fic en même temps que je la traduit .mais a mon avis il doivent etre liées                      psychologiquement

havelock : de rien je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise autant

Maintenant place au ''spectacle'' bonne lecture

Chap. 2 – SI LES REGARDS POUVAIENT TUER

Elle était là. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'être sous sa forme d'Animagus pour la sentir. Narcissa Malfoy, aussi belle qu'il se le rappelait. De son côté, il était un adolescent qui ressemblait à elle. Le célèbre et impétueux Draco Malfoy, le garçon dont Harry s'est tellement plaint. 

Il ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de son corps beau et mince.Cela faisait tellement longtemps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, où il avait embrassé ses lèvres douces. Narcissa avait également été une autre hantise qui a maintenu son esprit clair à Azkaban, avec son désir de massacrer Peter Pettigrow.

Elle était comme un poison. Elle a endommagé pour toujours son coeur. Il  l'a tellement aimée, contre son meilleur jugement. 

Mais elle avait été une chienne trompeuse et il ne la pardonnerait jamais pour l'avoir trahit. Jamais. Ses yeux remplis de haine pure. Il a souhaité qu'il pourrait classer leur histoire  juste comme un engouement. Mais c'était tellement plus que cela.

"Sirius ?" ; La voix de Harry l'interrompu "tu ne devrais pas être ainsi près de la fenêtre." ; 

Sirius a souri. Parfois Harry se comportait pour lui comme un parent harcelant. 

"A qui pensais-tu comme ça ?" ; demanda Harry venant curieusement plus près de la fenêtre. 

"Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a  long temps." ; répondu Sirius, des yeux étaient perdu dans le passé.

Harry regarda vers le bas. Son coeur  sauta un battement quand il vu Draco Malfoy. Le rêve était resté immobile dans son esprit. Il a essayé de l'oublier mais c'était une tâche impossible. Comment a-t-il osé, quand Malfoy le regarda aussi beau et charmant que jamais ? Et que pensait-il de toute façon ? Malfoy était juste une piqûre ennuyante qui ne mérite pas une minute de ses pensées. Son père était un mangemort, par MERLIN ! Ne pas mentionner qu'il était un garçon et Harry aussi donc il  ne devrait certainement pas être attirée à lui. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Ginny ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout au sujet de sa vie doit être aussi compliqué et/ou sanglant?

"Que se passe-t-il Harry ?" ;

"Quoi ?" dit Harry en commençant à culpabilisé.

"Ton visage est tout rouge." 

''Vraiment ?'' Il a senti ses joues devenir plus chaudes. 

''Oui. Et ce devient pire. Est-ce que je devrais être inquiet ?'' souri Sirius avec amusement 

'' Ce n'est rien, vraiment.''

 ''Ah, vraiment ?''

''Ouais ! Il fait juste peu un chaud ici, c'est tout.''

''Ok, alors.'' Sirius a regardé encore vers le bas. ''Regardes, ce garçon blond est là-bas Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?'' 

Harry se vida encore plus. Il pensa que son visage allait éclater. 

''Ouais, c'est lui. Comment le sais-tu ?''

''Il s'adapte parfaitement à la description que tu m'avais donné. Et n'oublions pas, qu'il est mentionné dans une douzaine des lettres que tu m'as écrite. En outre, il ressemble à sa mère. '' 

''Tu la connaît ?''

 ''Ouais. Elle a étudié avec moi à Hogwarts'' 

Sirius sembla tendu. Ses yeux sont devenus plus foncés.

"À quoi ressemblait-elle ?"

" D'abord, elle était douce. Puis elle s'est avérée être un vrai Serpentard. Tu sais le reste."

"Étiez-vous des amis à un certain point ?" 

''Tu devrais mieux savoir à ce jour Harry que un Gryffondor et un Serpentard sont comme l'eau et le pétrole. Simplement, ils ne se mélangent pas. Ils sont fait pour être des ennemis''

Harry se senti étrangement triste en entendant cela. ''Ouais, je sais.''

 ''Hé, ne tu n'avait pas dit que tu es censé rencontrer Ron et Hermione ?''

Harry  regarda l'horloge près du lit et réalisa qu'il avait déjà  dix minutes de retard.

 ''Je devine avant que je sois tu sois retourné. ''Chuchota Harry

Sirius l'a tenu étroitement.

 ''Désolé Harry. Tu sais qui il est. Et je suis sûr que tu ne t'ennuieras pas beaucoup de moi maintenant que Ron et Hermione sont ici.'' Harry lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire 'comment  je ne pourrait pas m'ennuyer de toi '. Les Weasley vont bien prendre soin de toi. Et je promets que j'écrirai.

"Fait juste attention." 

''Hé, garçon ! Tu parles avec le type qui a dupé les gardes d'Azkaban ! Combien de personnes  ont déjà fait cela ?'' Sirius a souri et dit à Harry. ''J' irai bien''.

Ils ont étreint une dernière fois et Harry sorti pour rencontrer ses amis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient en dehors du salon de glace de Florian Fantômas avec une grande glace devant chacun.

... Percy a indiqué que le type le ministère arrêté près de notre maison était un mangemort. Selon Fudge qu'il n'était pas vraiment dangereux. Pouvez-vous le croire ? Je veux dire, ma famille presque morte et Fudge est toujours un crétin. Et n'oublions pas ces faibles moldus. Mon papa est furieux. Remerciez Dieu et Dumbledore. Le visage de Ron était si rouge qu'il  ressemblait à une grande carotte.

 ''C'est simplement terrible. Vous-savez-qui sera de retour dans la puissance longtemps avant que Fudge fasse quelque chose à son sujet '' commenta Hermione. ''Il a déjà eu les entrailles pour t'attaquer Harry, et aussi bien que la famille de Ron. Vous avez tous les deux cessé de penser à cela ? Il a cassé presque tous les sortilèges qui protégé ton voisinage, Harry. Dumbledore a fait ces sorts. Si Vous-savez-qui peut le faire, comment savons nous si Hogwarts est toujours un endroit sûr ? Il est simplement terrible.''

 ''Hogwarts n'était jamais vraiment sûr, Hermione.'' dit Harry avec une expression blanche. ''Voldemort était toujours là d'une manière ou d'une autre. La première année il était avec professeur Quirrel, la seconde où il était là comme Tom Riddle. Et dans la quatrième... La quatrième, lui faisait pensé à la mort de Cédric. le fils de Croupton m'a porté vers Voldemort sous le nez de Dumbledore et... La voix de Harry se brisa.

 ''Tu vas bien Harry ? ''demanda Hermione inquiète. ''Je sais que tu dit que tu y était, mais... Il y a eu un temps difficile pour nous tous. Je peux seulement imaginer ce qu'est il comme pour toi.''

 ''Ouais, compagnon.'' Ron était d'accord avec elle. Tu sais que tu peux nous dire quelque chose, hein ?

Harry a souri. Quelque chose ? Il pourrait a seulement imaginé le visage de ses amis s'il leurs disait il développaient une hantise étrange pour personne d'autres que Draco Malfoy.

''Naturellement je ne vais pas bien.'' Dit-il honnêtement. Mais je dois continuer à aller. En outre, je fais confiance à Dumbledore. Et je sais que nous gagnerons la guerre contre ce bâtard et tous ses subordonnés.

 ''Ca c'est de l'esprit !'' hurla Ron ''et moi je serais de ton côté de toute façon.''

Hermione nota le regard étrange sur le visage de Harry et trembla. ''Harry, s'il te plaît dis moi que tu ne penses pas à faire quelque chose de stupide comme aller après Tu-sais-qui seul.''

 ''C'est Voldemort, Mione. Pourquoi es-tu encore effrayé de dire son nom ?''

 ''Parce que ! Juste promettes-moi que tu n'iras pas après lui par toi-même. C'est une idée folle''

''Ouais, Harry, je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur ce coup-là. Mais si tu y vas, tu devras me prendre avec toi. Je veux tellement détruire ce bâtard pour avoir eu la témérité pour attaquer ma maison'' (houlà il se rebelle le petit Ron)

 ''NON ! Personne ne va après lui ! ''Dit Hermione le visage rouge de colère 

 ''Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Mais je ne m'assiérai pas ici de ne faire rien tandis qu'il est hors là de torturer et de détruire les personnes innocentes. Est peut-être le temps de le montrer qu'et le monde qu'il y a quelque chose au sujet de moi il devrait avoir très peur de. Que je ne suis pas fichu chanceux simplement.''

 ''Mais Harry, vous êtes juste un garçon et...''

 ''Pas de mais, Hermione. Je suis fatigué de me cacher, et je ne peux pas le laisser détruire... les personnes qui me tiennent à coeur.'' Comme Malfoy. Il s'est levé de sa chaise et a dit : ''Vous savez quoi ? Je dois encore aller chez Madame Malkin. Je vous rencontrerai au chaudron baveur dans une demi-heure''

Après que Harry soit parti, Hermione soupira profondément. ''Et bien, cette année va être un enfer '' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 ''Et bien Monsieur, vous avez grandi comme un arbre ! Enlevez votre chemise. J'en ai quelques neuves que je pense que vous aimerez. Je serai avec vous dans un moment. Ma soeur est ici, et elle me donne un mal de tête ''dit Madame Malkin avec un sourire tendre.

Draco a souri mais il était encore furieux au sujet de la conversation qu'il a eue avec son père juste avant qu'il ne parte du manoir Malfoy.

 ''Je suis ainsi déçu de toi, Draco. Notre maître a choisi un autre garçon au-dessus de toi ! Et c'est entièrement ta faute. Il a dit que vous n'avez pas assez montré de fidélité ! Comment cela est-il possible ? J'espère que tu réalises que c'est un désastre. Lord Voldemort n'était pas déjà très heureux avec moi mais maintenant... J'ai connu mieux ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais attendre de quelqu'un dont les catégories sont inférieures à un sale moldus ! ? Un qui obtient toujours battu par le rat fait face, amoureux de moldus et de Potter dans le Quidditch ! Tu as déshonoré le nom des Malfoy.'' grogna Lucius. Maintenant sorts de ma vue. Je ne peux plus voir ta face''

"Mais…"

"Ne dit pas un mot, Draco."

Draco a pâli. Il n'était pas trop heureux de lui non plus, parce que maintenant quelqu'un d'autre serait les yeux de Voldemort à Hogwarts. Un autre étudiant – ; probablement un Serpentard – ; soyez l'espion de Voldemort et personne ne sauraient son identité excepté Voldemort et ce rat Pettigrow. C'était la plus mauvaise chose pour Draco parce qu'il n'y avait rien plus dangereux qu'un ennemi invisible.

Quand en présence de Voldemort, Draco a essayé d'agir comme un domestique dévoué. Mais il était trop corrompu et têtu pour se soumettre devant n'importe qui. Il a seulement fait ce que son père lui disait pour montrer le respect filial – ; et crainte, s'il devait être honnête avec lui. Mais il n'avais jamais vu celuidont la tête était déformée par deux fentes et des yeux… beurk.

En outre, il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à Harry et il le détestait pour cela. Parce que être en amour avec ce merveilleux garçon le rendait faible. Comment a-t-il été censé protéger Harry comme cela ? C'était le premier grand essai qu'il faisait et il a malheureusement échoué. 'Damne soit tu Potter.'

''Draco.'' Il a entendu sa mère l'appeler. 'Tu vas bien, mon coeur ?''

"Oui, Mère." 

''Est-ce que votre père a dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous dérange ?'' demanda Narcissa inquiète

''Ce n'est rien, maman. Je vais très bien'' 

Les yeux de Narcissa se sont élargis. Il l'a juste appelé 'maman '. Ca ne peut probablement qu'être un bon signe.

''Je sais'' commença-t-elle avec précaution ''que je n'étais pas là pour toi une grande partie du temps, mais si quelque chose te préoccupe, tu peux me le dire.''

Ce fut au tour de Draco ouvrir les yeux avec surprise. Il aimait sa mère. Mais elle avait toujours été éloignée et froide. Rarement elle  montrait  lui n'importe quelle émotion. Et toutes ces périodes Lucius n'avait pas été là.

Chacun à Hogwarts a pensé qu'il a une vie parfaite et riche avec une famille parfaite. Si seulement ils savaient la vérité.

 ''Je vais très bien, maman. Mais mercis de l'offre.'' Il lui souri et son coeur est devenu soudainement plus chaud.

 ''Bien, je pense que je vais acheter une glace. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'en pas mangé une! dit Narcissa avec un sourire nerveux. Elle était ainsi touché et étonné du sourire sincère Draco.'' Tu en veux une, honey ?''

"Non, merci."

Après que Narcissa soie partie, Madame Malkin, qui avait été occupée depuis qu'ils y sont arrivés, s'excuse de nouveau et ils sont passées par la porte arrière avec une sorcière très nerveuse – ; probablement sa soeur. ''Je serai bon dos.''

 ''Prenez votre temps.'' Dit-il 

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'a pas noté l'ouverture de porte avant 

Harry était juste entré dans le magasin quand il l'a vu. Draco Malfoy, le point central de ses problèmes. Sans sa chemise. Une chaleur soudaine posséda son corps et il s'est senti hors du souffle. Il a pris quelques minutes pour se recomposer. 

Draco a tourné autour et leurs yeux verrouillés. Il a ouvert sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui est sorti était très un faible : ''Potter. ''Il racla sa gorge. Il n'était pas  disposé à voir Harry maintenant. Et par MERLIN, il était plus mignon que jamais. 

Ils étaient tellement surpris par la présence de chacun que le monde a semblé arrêter. Harry a senti ses mains devenir moites et son coeur frappant sourdement et plus rapidement chaque minute. Il ferma ses yeux, pensant à quelque chose dire, mais son esprit était totalement blanc.

 ''Bien, bien, bien.'' commença Draco à indiquer après la prise d'un grand souffle. ''Quelle coïncidence''

Harry a glissé sa langue à travers ses lèvres sèches. Draco trembla avec désir. Il a juste voulu marcher plus vers où Harry se tenait, le poussé sur le plancher et l'embrassé voracement. Il penserait à quelque chose de méchant à dire rapidement avant qu'il ait détruit sa validité

 ''Tu te rendes compte que c'est une perte de temps.'' Draco a indiqué avec sa voix traînante habituelle

"Quoi?" 

''Que tu essayes d'acheter de nouvelles robes. Honnêtement, Potter, Tu n'as aucun sens de l'esthétisme, ainsi, pourquoi embêtement ? En outre, rien n'équivaut tes cheveux en bataille. Excepté peut-être les chiffons tu portes.

''Attention à ton langage, Malfoy. N'oublies pas qu'aucun de tes gardes du corps n'est ici pour couvrir tes fesses.''

 ''Je pourrais te battre avec les mains attachées''

Harry a ri fort.'' Je souhaite que je pourrais voir cela. Tu n'es rien sans ta baguette magique, Malfoy. En fait, tu n'es pas bien mieux avec ta baguette magique. Ainsi, stp, épargnes-toi l'humiliation. Ce serait intéressant cependant. toi, avec tes mains attachées, à ma pitié''

Draco se senti décollé par ces mots séductrice

''tu voudrais cela, toi ?'' Draco n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de marcher vers Harry. 

''Que est-ce que exactement je voudrai ? '' Demanda durement Harry 

''Pour m'avoir. À ta pitié.'' a chuchoté Draco 

Harry s'est reculé et a retenu son souffle. ''Ouais, je. Pour seulement assommer ton cerveau.''

 ''Es-tu sûr ? ''Draco s'est déplacé plus étroitement. Il était maintenant seulement quelques centimètres de Harry.

 ''Naturellement je suis sûr. Qu'essayes-tu de dire ?'' Harry se raidi

 ''Que  pense-tu que j'essaye de dire ?

 ''Comment est-ce que je devrais savoir ? ''Harry se mordu ses lèvres nerveusement 

 ''Tu es tendu, Harry.''

 ''juste – lâche – moi ''. A bégayé Harry

L'air est soudainement devenu irrespirable. Draco était étonné. La réaction de Harry avait été si inattendue qu'il n'ait pas su quoi faire de lui. Harry Potter bégayait réellement en sa présence. Les yeux verts sont devenus plus foncés, et Draco a pensé qu'il a vu un aperçu du désir entre eux. Était-il vrai ? Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ?

Comme être poussée par une force invisible, Harry est venu plus près de Draco. Si, près que leurs lèvres ont presque touchés. Mais avant qu'elles purent se réunir, une voix pointue a cassé le charme dans le quel ils étaient plongé.

 ''Drake!'' Hurla Pansy Parkinson (N/T : j'imagine certains qui on des pensée meurtrière anodine pour Pansy face de cochon Parkinson, pourquoi donc (^-^))

Rapidement Harry et Draco se sont reculés l'un de l'autre. Harry a su que son visage était rouge, mais il était ainsi inquiété de se qu'il n'ait pas réalisé la même chose arrivait à Draco. Ils ont regardé l'un l'autre se demandant comment cela a pu se produire. 

Madame Malkin est entré dans la salle et a dit bonjour à Harry. Harry n'a pas dit un mot. Il observait seulement Pansy tenir le cou de Draco et l'embrassé solidement sur les lèvres.

Draco la poussa sur le côté, dégoûté. Alors il rechercha Harry mais a noté que le garçon était déjà parti. 

''Maintenant, Ou en étions nous ? ''Demanda tranquillement Madame Malkin 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Juste avant de rentrer chez Madame Malkin, Narcissa a vu un grand chien noir la regarder fixement. Il semblait fatigué et maltraité. Elle est venue plus près de lui et remarqua qu'il était loin d'être effrayé. 

 ''Pauvre chose. Je devine que tes maître ne sont pas été gentils. Viens ici. Je promets que je ne te  blesserai pas. Je sais comme ce qu'il est, pour se sentir si seul et abandonné.'' A-t-elle choyé doucement

Narcissa a ouvert sa bourse et a sorti un petit paquet. Elle a déballé un morceau de pain. ''C'est le meilleur pain au monde entier.'' Mais je pense que tu en auras davantage besoin que moi.'' Et alors elle lui jeta le pain. ''J'espère que tu apprécies.'' Elle l'a choyé une plus de fois avant de partir.

Elle n'a jamais vu la tristesse dans ses yeux de chien 


	3. petite note

Salut, 

Je suis vraiment désolé mais je pense que la suite de mes histoire devront se faire attendre car pour des raisons personnelle il ne peux plus approcher un ordinateur .Mon père m'imprime les histoire que je veux et je lui dit les reviews. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi mais comme je l'ai dit il va falloir s'armé de patience 

Encore une fois désolée. Magli

Ps : profiter de la vie tant que vous le pouvez on ne vit qu'une fois…


End file.
